Nicky, Ricky, Sicky and Dawn
by HollyHook
Summary: A different version on Nicky Ricky Dicky and Sicky... What if Dicky was the only sick one that day?


Nicky Ricky Sicky and Dawn

A/N: what if Dicky was the only sick one that day???

Episode: Nicky Ricky Dicky and Sicky

Dicky's P.O.V

I pull my head out from between the railing and join my fellow quads on the couch. Ricky grabs his sleeping bag and lays on the floor,

"I don't know about you but I'm gonna get some rest for the field trip tomorrow!"

I sigh,

"Come on Ricky! We don't need rest! I'm too excited to fall asleep!!!"

Dawn rolls her eyes,

"Come on Dicky, Ricky's right! We need rest so we're fully awake tomorrow!"

Nicky, Ricky and Dawn gather their pillows and blankets and head off to sleep. How can they sleep at a time like this? I'm so excited!...

Dawns P.O.V

The next morning, I walk downstairs all rested and feeling great. I can't wait for the trip today! I sit at the table for breakfast. A few minutes later, my brothers come in. Nicky and Ricky are smiling and talking but Dicky is lagging behind, looking tired and pale. They sit down and I start to dish up pancakes for them. Dicky sneezes and frowns. Nicky and Ricky laugh is unison. Dicky pouts,

"What's so funny?"

Ricky puts down his fork and laughs again,

"It's just... you stayed up and made yourself sick even though we told you to go to sleep.."

Nicky nodded and added,

"Yeah and if you're sick, mom will never let you go on the field trip!"

Dicky rolls his eyes,

"I sneezed once! That doesn't mean anything!"

Dicky starts coughing and sneezing at the same time, which I didn't even know was possible! He frowns and folds his arms across his chest.

"Okay so I'm sick! But I am going on that field trip!"

Nobody speaks, I'm the first to break the silence,

"Okay, we'll help you... but only if you do all of our chores for a week?"

Dicky raises his eyebrow,

"So for 11 days?"

I laugh at his confusion,

"Sure, lets go with that."

He grins,

"You got a deal!"

Just then he sneezes so hard his head almost explodes...

(Yes I know that's not possible...)

I take my brothers into the living room so we can leave for the field trip.

"Okay, Dicky you have to make it passed Mom's goodbye hug... the trick is not to let her get in too close!"

Ricky's P.O.V

Our Mom walks down the stairs with her arms wide open,

"Aw my babies! Going off on their first overnight trip! Come here! Give your mom a hug!"

She hugs me, then Dawn, then Nicky. Dicky is hesitant to hug her, for fear he'll get caught. She walks over to my long haired brother and starts to pull him in. She feels his forehead,

"Dicky, baby are you okay? You feel really warm! Are you getting sick?"

Dicky's eyes shifted,

"No! I'm not!"

"Are you sure? Let me get a thermometer!"

She shoves into Dicky's mouth and waits for it to beep. If she looks at it, she'll know he has a fever. I decide to distract her,

"Hey mom! You know that jigsaw puzzle you ordered?"

"No? What puzzle?"

"The puzzle... with the stuff... anyway, it's here! The mailman just dropped it off! You should go get it!"

I lead her to the door and push her out. There, problem solved! I take the thermometer out of Dicky's mouth and run it under some warm water. The temperature is normal. We put it back in Dicky's mouth, but it's just for show. My mom walks back in, very confused.

"Ricky, weirdest thing! There was no puzzle! In fact, the mailman hasn't even come by yet!"

"Oh really...? Silly me! Must of imagined it! Oh well..."

"Okay? Whatever..."

She walks over to the beeping thermometer and takes it out of Dicky's mouth.

"Hmm, Dicky's temperature is normal. Well, have fun on your field trip guys!"

We pack our stuff into the back of our dads minivan and hop into the car.

Dicky's P.O.V

I can't help but feel a little dizzy on the ride over. My head hurts really bad. When we pull up to the museum, our dad helps us get everything out. He waves goodbye and drives off. Nicky, Ricky, Dawn and I walk into the museum hand in hand. We line up with our class when we get inside and listen to Principal Tarian's announcement.

"Welcome to the Museum of Natural History! I would just like to say, if your sick, go ahead and leave! I can't risk being near germs! I can't get sick! My Grandma's 97th birthday is tomorrow and I can't miss it! She's having a petting zoo! Anyway, if you're sick, you can get on out of here! Get your parents to pick you up!"

Dawns P.O.V

Dicky shifted, clearly uncomfortable, while Principal Tarian was talking. He didn't want to get caught. Principal Tarian lead us down a hallway, where we were met with our tour guide. She was tall and boring. She took us to the ancient mummy's and started explaining their history. Dicky sniffed and bit his lip,

"Ugh! My nose holes are running!"

I slap his arm,

"Suck it up! Don't complain! You wanted to come here!"

I whisper shout at him.

Just then, Mae and Molly started having an argument about cat shirts and Molly stealing Mae's identity!

I wave my brothers over,

"Guys! It's the epic moment! It's about to happen!"

We've been waiting for this for forever!

Everyone gathers around the girls. They start yelling,

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

They don't. Mae sighs.

"Molly, I'm sorry... I don't wanna fight. You can wear cat shirts... it can't just be my thing."

Molly hugs Mae and smiles,

"Cat shirt twins for life?"

Mae giggles,

"Of course."

Everyone groans! We were hoping that would be the epic moment! But it was nothing but a sweet friend moment!

Not cool!

Me and my quads abandon the scene and walk over to the corner. I gather my brothers,

"Quaddle up!"

We huddle together,

"Okay guys we need to hide Dicky's sickness from Principal Tarian for a little longer! Do you think we can handle that?"

Ricky smiles,

"Yes!"

When we dismiss the Quaddle, Dicky starts sneezing really loudly. Principal Tarian turns around,

"Who is that? Who's sneezing? I will find you! you can't hide from me!"

Dicky pales,

"Did you hear that guys! I can hide from him!"

I try to reassure him,

"Yes we can! Here, come with me!"

We walk through the museum, looking for a safe place far away from Principal Tarian, with Dicky sneezing the whole way. Eventually, we come to the caveman exhibit. I point to the room,

"Hey! Dicky! You can sneeze in there and no one would hear you!"

We walk over to the door and push it open. When we walk into the exhibit, the door slams behind us. I observe the conditions of the room,

"This place looks soundproof, so sneeze all you want."

Dicky sighs,

"Thank goodness!"

He starts into another sneezing fit, this time with coughing included. After about three minutes, he finally stops.

Nicky looks at him with a face of shock,

"Are you done?"

Dicky nods,

"Yep, I'm empty!"

"Okay then!" I say, "let's get out of here!"

Ricky laughs his nervous laugh,

"Yeah, I don't think we're leaving anytime soon..."

I look at him,

"Why?"

He gives me a very sarcastic smile,

"Oh I don't know maybe because the DOOR IS MISSING!"

The door seems to have disappeared into the wall because I don't see it anywhere!

I fake-smile at my Quads,

"Okay so we're trapped... but it's okay! This is an overnight trip so we have at least 10 whole hours to figure out how to get out of here!"

I try to think of a plan,

"Everyone, Split up! Look for a way out of here!"

I run to the far side of the exhibit to look for an emergency exit or something. When I don't find what I'm looking for, I return to the Quad,

"Anyone find anything?"

Nicky shakes his head,

"No...but here comes Principal Tarian... and the class!!!"

Just then, I notice some caveman figures behind us,

"Here! We can hide behind these!"

We each hide behind a statue just as the class walks up. But they're not looking at the caveman exhibit. They are looking at the rare statues and have their backs turned to us. Mae turns around and sees us! I mouth to her "help us Mae! We're trapped in here!" Mae raises an eyebrow and mouths back, "what did you guys do?" I roll my eyes and mouth, "tell you later... now get us out of here!". Mae starts to walk toward the door but is stopped by Principal Tarian,

"Stop! where do you think you're going?"

Mae's P.O.V

I roll my eyes and try to think of an excuse. I step closer to the Caveman Exhibit window, causing the classes attention to shift onto the Harper Quads. When the quads realize they're being watched, they freeze like deer in headlights!

Dawns P.O.V

We freeze, hoping that Principal Tarian will think that we're part of the exhibit! Just then, Dicky starts groaning. I roll my eyes,

"What now Dicky?"

He groans again, only louder this time,

"I don't... feel so... good!"

Dicky starts to double over in pain and we're all expecting the worst! The class is pointing and yelling. Dicky groans a final time and then pukes all over the exhibit floor! The whole class "Ewws!" and then yells, "Awesome!". Awesome? I just don't get them sometimes. Nicky, Ricky, and I walk over to "Sicky-Dicky" to see if he's ok. I put my hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, you okay?"

He stands up straight,

"No! Of course not! I just puked in front of the whole class! Now I have to go home and miss the epic moment!"

I smile and look at Nicky and Ricky, they nod.

"Well Dicky, if you're going home, we're going home too!"

Ricky joins in,

"Yeah if you're missing the epic moment, so are we!"

Dicky smiles for what I think might be the first time today,

"Thanks guys!"

Principal Tarian knocks on the glass and mouths for us to "GET OUT OF THERE!" Mae opens the door and Nicky, Ricky and I run out with "Sicky" lagging behind us. Dicky slowly walks out, frowning and groaning. Principal Tarian pulls us to the side and starts yelling at us,

"Dicky? You're sick?!?"

He nods.

Principal Tarian looks really mad,

"He's sick? And you guys knew? I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to ask you guys to leave. I told you, no sick people on this field trip!"

I sigh but nod. It's for the best. We need to take Dicky home so he can rest. (And so he doesn't puke in front of the class again...).

We walk over to our friends to say goodbye.

I frown,

"Hey, guys... we're leaving... looks like we're gonna have to miss this years Epic Moment."

Natlee laughs,

"No you're not! You just saw it! We decided... Dicky was the epic moment!"

Mae nods,

"Yeah you're 'Dicky the Hurling Harper'...but we can call you 'Sicky' for short."

Everyone laughs. Natlee pulls out a clipboard with a list of various classmates.

"Who has the Dicky on the list for 'most likely to be the epic moment?" She says.

(Turns out they had a contest to see who predicted correctly and the winner takes everyone's best snacks...)

Molly turns around,

"That would be me! Now pay up! You're best snacks everyone!"

Our classmate hand Molly bags of chips and cookies and and orange. Nicky, Ricky and I hand Molly our snacks. Molly smiles,

"Thanks guys, and by the way, Dicky you don't have to give me a snack... I don't want you're germs!"

She shudders.

We all laugh and head for the door. We meet our mom outside and walk to the car. She looks at us and smiles,

"Why did you guys decide to leave early?"

We look at each other, ready to tell the truth. I look at my mom,

"Well mom, the truth is...Dicky's really sick but we wanted to hide it from you so he could go on the field trip with us and he wouldn't have to miss the epic moment!"

I say quickly.

She frowns,

"Dicky!"

He half-smiles full of guilt,

"I'm sorry Mommy..."

She laughs,

"It's okay... let's just get you guys home!"

When we get into the car, I close the door and face my brothers,

"Well we didn't miss the epic moment after all!"

We all laugh.

A/N: Hmm so they didn't miss the epic moment... good for them! I love changing episodes! It's so fun!


End file.
